The Night Meeting With The Singer
by Kirayoungblood
Summary: The Kingdom Keepers are now in Disneyland, or to be more specific in Toontown, who is the mysterious young woman, they will meet up with? Is she friend or Foe? Or just drawn that way!


It was night time, when a young woman, who seemed to be in her early, if not mid-twenties was swaying her hips, side to side as if she was walking on a modeling catwalk. As she was during so, her bright, ruby red, shoulder length hair was bouncing just slightly as if it was trying to match the rhythm of her walk, and her swaying. As she was walking down one of the streets of Disneyland's ToonTown, she started singing, "Why Don't You Do Right?", which was her famed song, which she first sung in the Ink and Paint Club, from the movie, which she was from, which was "Who Famed Rodger Rabbit?". As she was singing with her soft, sultry, and unforgettable voice, her amethyst-colored eyes were looking around to see if anyone was watching her, then she saw some movement near a building she was getting close to, she smiled as they stopped what they were doing to look at her, and only at her. She loved the attention that she was receiving, or at least looked like she was loving it, then she slowly turn her whole self around, then she stopped halfway to show her back to them.

As she did so, she turn her head to see if they were still watching her, which they didn't just watch her, but started to follow her, when the sequins of a modernize version of her ruby color dress caught the light of a lamp close by. Then those Green Army men, started to wolf whistle at her as they were admiring her height, which was six feet one, minus the ruby- sequined, high-heel shoes, she was wearing to tonight's walk. Then she turn her head back to looking at the view in front of her as she did so, she picked up a small, compact mirror of hers , and a tube of lipstick with the name, Dusty Embers,(which was a fiery-red color mixed with just a hint of silver glitter dust) from her purse. Then as she was looking at her mirror, while putting the lipstick on her nice, thin lips of hers, she saw something happening a bit farther behind, the army men who were following her, and wolf-whistling at her in the most cartoonish style of wolf whistling. Now back to what she was watching from her compact mirror, what she saw amaze her, and yet she could guess who was just arriving to Disneyland's ToonTown, it was the group of kids she had been hearing about lately, "The Kingdom Keepers".

So she smiled as she decided to divert these men's attention to her, and started cat-walking the

sidewalk, she was walking on, and she didn't even needed to turn her head to know those dumb, green soldiers were following her, she could hear their feet following her wanting to see more of her as they came near her, and circle her to admire, and praise her beauty, she just smiled, and thanked them as if they were just fans of hers, but little did they know that she knew that they were working for the Overtakers, who took her 'honey bunny' away from her. So as soon as their eyes were just glued onto her, Finn, and his friends sneak attack them as she was discreetly taking out of her small, black purse, a tazer as soon as she had a good hold on her weapon, she turn it on with a slide up of the button with her thumb, and then started tazering the green army man in front of her with no hesitation whatsoever. Then after a few moments the fight ended, just as quickly as it started.

As soon as Finn, and the others were just about to thank this young woman for her help in the sneak attack, the mouths of the three boys: Finn, Philby, and Maybeck dropped down like flies, when they got a good looked on who helped them, they couldn't believe who they were seeing in ToonTown. There eyes couldn't process, or was that their minds couldn't speed up to process exactly what they were seeing.

Then it was Finn, who finally spoke with at first a nervous, and was that also a bit shy tone of voice, which he was using as he said, "th...Thank you, miss...for your help...You are really quite beautiful, right Philby, and Maybeck?"

"You are right, Finn, I have no objections this time. It is an honor to meet you Jessica Rabbit, may I inquire on why you chose Rodger Rabbit as your husband?" asked Philby with a curious tone of voice as he was looking at her, still not believing he was seeing her here in Disneyland.

"I chose Rodger Rabbit as my husband because he makes me laugh, and I love my 'honey bunny' so much! And how I miss him so much, since those.. those Overtakers took him from me! Who knows if he is still alive, or being threaten to be dumped into a container of "Dip"! That is the only thing that can kill a toon." said Jessica in a tone of being in love, and nostalgia to a tone of revenge, and concern wanting so much to be reunited with her 'Honey Bunny', once more.

Then as Willa, Charlene, and Amanda were rolling their eyes, and were trying not to laugh at the three boys face expressions was when Maybeck said, in a surprising concern, and reassuring tone of voice, he said, "Don't worry, Ms. Rabbit, we will help you find your mate, that is our job as Kingdom Keepers to help, and defend the good of Disney."

"Thank you for your concern Maybeck, Finn, and Philby, and you can call me Jessie, if you want while we are working together to find Rodger Rabbit, I am, so not letting those creeps, "rabbit-handle" my husband, by the time I am done with them, they will wish they hadn't took my mate from me!" said Jessica Rabbit at first with a grateful, and thankful tone of voice to one of a calm, but quiet anger as she thought about the night when the Overtakers took Rodger from her, from that night on, she promised to rescue her mate, and to put those Overtakers in their place!

Then they started walking away from the still unconscious bodies of those green soldiers, and off to rescue Rodger Rabbit from the clutches of the Overtakers, and to reunite him with his love one, Jessica Rabbit...

**Author's Note: This is one of my fanfics that I have written for the 'live competition' in the website called Kingdom Keepers Insider as Blood_Overtakers! Show your support for the Keepers!**


End file.
